Opened and Remembered
by FBFan
Summary: My first FanFic! Tohru discovers evidence that she knew someone before she came to live with the Sohma's. Why can she not remember it?
1. Prolouge

Opened and remembered Chap. 1

"Dinner's ready!" called Tohru as she set the table.

Shigure was first to enter, with his usual goofy expression and his editor trailing behind him in tears. "Ah, another delicious meal made by my little housewife…Yowch!" Shigure yelped as he was slapped upside the head by Yuki as he came in. Kyo entered last, with a towel around his soldiers, having just finished his exercises.

After they had finished, Shigure managed once again to sneak away on the pretense of getting the mail. After an hour or so, he was dragged in by Mii, who looked as if she would happily jump off a cliff then and there. He did finally give in to her pleading and handed over the manuscript, which Mii clutched as if it was her firstborn. Then he finally looked at the mail he had gotten.

"Yuki, you got a letter from a college, Kyo, I got a bill from the last time you broke my house and Tohru, you got a package." Each of them looked up from the ending credits of Mogeta. "Really? But who sent me a package?" Tohru asked, her eyebrows lifted in surprise. She had rarely ever received mail.

"It says it's from your grandfather." Shigure replied, handing over the small brown box.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. I'll beat you tomorrow, damn rat." Kyo said as he stood up, stretched, and started for the stairs. "Only in your dreams stupid cat. Goodnight Miss Honda." Yuki said the last part with a smile as he helped her up from the sofa. Tohru blushed a delicate pink and managed to stutter, "G-Good night Yuki-kun. Sweet Dreams." Silently she thought, 'He acts so much like a prince sometimes.' "Good night you two. If you feel cold during the night, little flower; come see me to be warmed up." Yuki's smile disappeared as Shigure's head was once again used as a punching bag.

Tohru sat on her bed as she gazed curiously at the package. It had come with a note:

_Dear Kyoko,_

_This was sent from the apartment you lived in before you came to stay with me. Apparently, it was left at the apartment and just discovered a couple of weeks ago. You'd probably like it back. I hope you are doing well and not overwhelming yourself. Give my regards and thanks to Mr. Shigure._

_Love,_

_Ojisan_

Tohru smiled and opened the package, finding something heavily wrapped in tape and bubble wrap. She carefully unwrapped it, giving a few giggles as some of the bubbles popped.

She was surprised, when she uncovered a small, beautiful jewelry box. The wood was so dark it was almost black. It had been engraved with deeply detailed butterflies engraved on each side. They were brightly dyed and seemed to glow against the wood. On the lid was a large, bright red one. 'It matches Mom's gang symbol!' Tohru thought, but where and when did I ever own something this precious?' For a strange reason, she could not recall any information that would have answered that question for several minutes. 'Oh yeah! Mom passed it down to me when I was little. It disappeared a long time ago. I wonder where it was found.' Tohru smiled as she hugged it to her chest and a huge grin slid on to her face.

The smile disappeared as soon as she opened the box.


	2. What's in the box?

Thanks victoria, solo, and rainbow ! You guys are my first reviewers!

I got this idea a while ago, and I think it will tie into the manga nicely.

O yeah, I have a permit that doesn't have the name Natsuki on it so I don't own fruits basket.

Chapter Two

Tohru gingerly lifted the picture up to her eyes, staring at it. "Yuki? This is Yuki and me?"

It was have of a slide photo, the kind that had four pictures that you could get at theme parks, the mall, and the movies. In each of them was a Tohru when she was younger, and a small boy who had Yuki's un mistakable grey hair and violet eyes.

The first frame had them simply smiling.

The second, they seemed to be in a competition to see who could make the silliest face. Tohru giggled when she looked at that one. She appeared to be stretching her cheeks out with her fingers while rolling her eyes. Yuki seemed to be puffing his cheeks out and using a finger to turn his nose up.

The third had Yuki's head on top of hers, with a grin on his face.

The last they simply smiled, but they both had bunny ears.

She turned it over, and her suspicion was confirmed that the boy was Yuki when she saw the childish scrawl, 'me and Yuki Sohma-kun!' but there was no date indicating when this had happened.

"How…When was this taken? I don't ever remember meeting Yuki-kun before we got in High School" she thought, raking her memory for any knowledge that this had happened. Realizing that there was more in the box, she put the picture to the side, for the moment.

There were more pictures in the box. Tohru smiled when she recognized her mother and father's faces. There was a whole stack of pictures of them together doing things like taking a walk or reading. There were even a few pictures of her as a baby, playing with a small beanie baby.

Under the pictures were a few pieces of jewelry. Most of it was plastic, things a five-year old would find pretty, such as gaudy plastic rings and clip-on earrings. However, she did find one piece of real jewelry. A small silver pendant in the shape of a butterfly hung from a black, silky string.

"Mom, was this yours? What was it doing here?" Tohru murmured quietly to the picture beside her bed. "I think I should wear it. It reminds me of Mom, and it's really pretty too."

She laid the jewelry box and the necklace on her dresser, so she would remember to put it on in the morning. "I want to ask Yuki about this but…Eek! It's really late! I'd better get to sleep or I'll be really tired for school tomorrow!" her thoughts speeding off when she saw the clock by her bed read as midnight. "I'll ask Yuki if he remembers taking the picture in the morning" she thought as she propped the picture on next to the jewelry case and then climbed into her bed. "Goodnight, Mom."

Moonlight shone through her window, lighting the three strange new objects lying on her dresser.

So what do you think? Please review! It encourages me to update!

BTW, I'm not sure when her school starts and ends, so I'll just make up times, kay?


	3. Of talking and tripping

Thank you, all my lovely reviewers! You rock! :D

Here's chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Tohru happily dug into her ice-cream, and looking across from her, she saw the grey-haired boy enjoying his chocolate-vanilla cone as much as she was enjoying her strawberry one._

"_Come on, Tohru-kun! Let's go on the swings!" She laughed and raced him to them. When they got there, they threw their cones into a nearby bin and each of them chose a swing, both trying to swing higher than the other. _

_Suddenly a long, black car drove up the street. The boy gasped and quickly jumped off the swing, running into the nearby bushes. Tohru hopped off hers and ran to him. He was breathing deeply and had his hands over his eyes. "They found me! They found me! I didn't want to see them ever again!" He wimpered and curled into a ball. _

_Tohru put an arm around his shoulders and did whispered "Don't worry, they can't see us here. Shh!" She said as she saw a young man with black hair walk by, looking around. "I thought I saw him somewhere," He murmured to himself as he looked around._

_Tohru and the boy where obscured completely by the bush, and couldn't be seen. The man was about to move on when a be-be-beep sounded._

_Tohru looked down in horror 'My watch is beeping! Wait, I don't have a watch…What?' _

Everything in her dream dissolved as she opened her eyes to stare at her alarm clock. 'What…' she thought drowsily as she reached out a hand to tap her alarm clock and stop the be-be-beeping. 'What a weird dream…' She thought as she sat up in bed, yawned, and stretched.

'Wait a second!' She almost fell out of bed when memories of last night's discovery made themselves known. 'Are my dream and the photo connected?' She asked herself as she got up and went to the dresser, where her clothes were laid out and began to dress her in her uniform.

'I'll ask Yuki about it at breakfast' she decided as she slid on the butterfly necklace. She picked up the picture and headed to the kitchen. 'I hope he remembers something about it. I feel sort of bad that I can't remember when I met him when I was little. It's odd though, the memory always seems close, but I can't get it. I guess it's like having a conversation and forgetting the word you were about to say*." Tohru sighed as she walked around the kitchen, slowly mixing the dough she would use to make biscuits for breakfast.

Lately, she decided to try Western dishes. They were generally well-liked, especially by Kyo, since leek were not often used in meals. Today she was making omelets and biscuits.

Kyo and Shigure came down first. "Good morning my little flower. Is breakfast done yet?" "Morning Tohru" greeted Kyo and Shigure as they came into the kitchen. Yuki slowly drifted in after them, half asleep as usual.

Tohru edged close to him. "Yuki-san? Can you meet me in my room after breakfast? I have something I need to tell you." She looked up at him shyly, her mind again wondering if she'd known him when she was little.

To Yuki, she appeared out in his dream haze. He became more awake as she spoke. Her look and tone was serious. "Alright I'll meet you up there." He murmured. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No, not really I mean-'"Ah young love is blooming with the spring. It stirs the heart! I" Shigure didn't finish since, in the aftermath of Yuki's anger, he ended up going headfirst out the door and into the garden.

"O-O my gosh! Is he all right? Should I get bandages?" Tohru went into freak out mode, while Kyo and Yuki appeared unconcerned. "Don't worry, Tohru. See? That perverts already up." grumbled Kyo. Shigure had gotten up and trailed his way to the house with fake tears flowing down his face. "Yuuuukkii How could you be so mean to meeeeeeee?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After breakfast, Yuki slipped up the stairs and waited in Tohru's room. A few minutes later she joined him, a somewhat shy look on her face.

"So what is it you want to show me Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Well yesterday when the package came, my grandfather sent me this box." Tohru gently lifted the box from the dresser. Yuki looked confused. "It's very pretty, but is that all you wanted to show me?"

"No I found this strip in it, and I didn't it existed before I got it." Her words came out in a rush as she held it out to him.

Yuki sat on her bed and stared wide-eyed at the photo for several moments. 'What? I don't remember when this was taken. I only recall meeting Tohru one time, and that was to guide her home…" He finally looked up "I'm sorry Tohru, I know that's me, but I don't remember anything about this strip either." He said sadly.

Tohru sat on the bed beside him. After a minute she spoke, and Yuki was amazed at the cheerful tone she had. "Don't worry, I don't remember it either, but I bet we can figure it out. Maybe we can even be like detectives!" Tohru stood up, arms clenched with a determined look on her face.

Yuki had to smile at her enthusiasm. "Yes, I'll think about this at school today." He told her. Right on time Shigure yelled out, "Come on you two! Kyo already left! You'll be late!" Tohru gasped and quickly hurried out of her room, with Yuki right behind her. She almost tripped at the stairs, but luckily enough; two pale hands grabbed hold of her waist, steadying her.

"Miss Honda, Are you OK?" Yuki asked. "Y-Yes thank you Yuki." Tohru blushed, trying hard not to think of the intimate position they were in. They were close, but not close enough to trigger the curse.

Presently, Yuki removed his hands. "Be careful. Let's go to school now ok?" he asked taking her hand as they continued out of the house

A small smile lit Tohru's face. "Let's"

OOOOOOOOO

So what did you think? Are all the characters in character? Review Please!


	4. Think,plan, ask

Sorry it took so long to update my readers!

Hit laziness, writer's block, and I'm switching schools, so a lot has been going on, needless to say.

_Yuki or Tohru's thoughts_

Ch. 4 Think, plan, ask

Yuki looked like he was paying attention in class. Honestly though, his mind was whirling. He'd already gone over what the teacher was currently droning about, and he spent his time thinking about the box. To his right, there was a small list of what they could do to investigate the photo.

Ask Tohru's grandfather about it. _That seems like the first thing we should do. I want to know where it came from, and perhaps he'll know when it went missing and where it was found. I also wonder if he ever saw me with Tohru when we were younger._

Look into the place where it was found._ It couldn't hurt, and we might find something else._

Ask Hatori. _Other than Akito, who I am __**not**__ going to go to ask, he's the one who saw me most during childhood. He might be able to tell us why we can't remember when the picture was taken._

_This is a good idea, though I don't look forward to going to the main house. Hopefully Tohru's grandfather will be able to tell us everything_, Yuki thought as a shiver went up his spine at the thought of meeting Akito at the main house. _I'll just say I'm there for a checkup and Tohru tagged along if we run into him,_ he decided.

He looked over at Tohru, who was hurriedly taking notes. _I don't want her to get hurt_, he thought, his stomach clenching at the thought.

The school bell finally rang, signaling freedom to the restless teenagers within the school. Yuki held Tohru back as the rest of the class stampeded out the door.

"Tohru-san, can you please call your grandfather to see when we can visit? We should start out by seeing what he knows about the box and strip. "Yuki asked as they made their way down the deserted hallway.

"Oh! Yes, I'll call him as soon as we get back to Shigure," Tohru said as they started off on the road.

"By the way, where's that stupid cat?" Yuki asked, glancing around. "Kyo? Oh, he told me that he'd be staying a few nights with Shisho* training."

"It's just as well; at least the house will be much quieter." Yuki sighed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks Ojisan! Yes. No. Are you sure? Okay. Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too. Goodbye!" Tohru smiled up into Yuki's bemused face. "He said we could drop by tomorrow! I'm glad; I haven't seen him in a long time, not since, well..." Tohru dropped off remembering how Yuki and Kyo had rescued her.

The same thought occurred to Yuki, who flushed a little, remembering his actions almost a year ago. Tohru looked up and giggled, noticing Yuki's blush. Yuki flushed darker, and Shigure tiptoed past giggling.

The awkward moment was broken when Yuki turned and followed Shigure.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing Yuki-kun, I just couldn't help noticing that you were so flustered."

"I wasn't flustered!"

Tohru watched the two men go into the kitchen and smiled. _They might be arguing, but there not fighting, which means nothing gets_

CRASH!

_Broken,_ thought Tohru weakly as she ran to see what was going on.

Fin

I know It's not much, but I'll do my best to update soon. Please R&R! ^^

*Did I spell Kyo's Master's name right?

** I hope I'm not overusing Shigure, he's just so much fun to work with!:D


End file.
